


Mornings After Can Be Bittersweet

by apckrfan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy & Xander have taken their relationship to a new level, the next morning comes the realization that they hadn't considered Dawn's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings After Can Be Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> My first B/X fic. Written for the spring_with_xan LJ community.
> 
> Written April 2007

Xander woke, blinked with his one good eye. He closed it, opened it again. Nope, he was still in a room that wasn't his. His accommodations had changed quite frequently the past few months, but he was usually at least able to keep track of what was his room.

Realization began to sink in as he drifted further away from the sleeping state he'd been in just minutes ago. He felt the leg draped over his, felt the warmth of a body occupying the spot in the bed next to him. 

He frowned. Had he gotten drunk last night? He didn't think so. He, Buffy and Willow had learned over the years that alcohol just wasn't a good thing. He heard a soft moan, a sleepy sounding utterance, and knew instantly who the sounds belonged to. She might have been sleeping on the side of him that was one big blind spot but he didn't need to see her to know. 

He rolled over. And sure enough, there next to him was a sleeping Buffy. She reached for him, her hand sliding along his abdomen to his waist and further back, cupping his ass as she scooted closer against him. 

"Buffy," he whispered. 

"Morning," she murmured. 

"Buffy," he whispered again, not sure she was awake or still in that in between state. He slid his hand to hers, removing it from his ass. He hated doing it. He'd waited years for this moment. Oh, he'd moved on with Cordelia and Anya, but in the back of his mind there had always been Buffy. Cordelia knew it, Anya had, too, in some ways. She occupied a place in both his mind and in his heart no other woman could touch. 

"Xander, I said good morning." 

"Yeah, right, good morning, but Buffy." 

"Yes," she said, glancing at him through one partially opened eye. 

"If you're trying to do an imitation of me, that's not funny." 

"I'm not," she said and frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't think." 

He chuckled then. "I was teasing, Buff. Could you imagine if I took offense every time someone around me blinked or did that depth perception thing where they looked at something through one eye, then the other?" 

"Okay. What did you wake me up for?" 

"Dawn." 

"It better not be dawn, the sun was just about to come up when we finally went to sleep." 

He felt himself grow warm all over and knew he was blushing. His dick twitched, too, as his mind replayed the images of what they were doing until dawn. It was a good thing Dawn had been out clubbing herself, because they hadn't started out in Buffy's bedroom. He wasn't sure he'd ever look at the front door the same way again. That's where it had started. The front door, followed soon after by the floor. That was before clothes had come off. 

_Think, Xander, think._

"Buffy, you're not listening to me." 

She propped herself up. The sheet pooled to her waist, distracting him. He swallowed. God, what was it he was trying to tell her? He couldn't remember. Her breasts were, well, they were there and they belonged to Buffy. They were perky and there. And Buffy's. And over ten years of. 

"Oh God," he whispered, when she touched him and found out for herself that his dick was doing a hell of a lot more than twitching now. She leaned in closer and he couldn't help himself. He was a goner. Hopelessly, helplessly under her spell, in love, devoted to her, choose her above all others, gone. He was sure, as his mouth closed over one of her already hardening peaks, that she was aware of those facts. 

He wasn't even exactly sure how they'd gotten here. In her bed together, naked and doing things that confirmed what he'd known for years now. Once you loved a slayer there was just no substitute. He didn't count his time with Faith. He hadn't had much time to think about it afterward and there had been no chance for a repeat performance anyway. She wasn't in it for the right reasons, at least then. He imagined Robin Wood might have a differing opinion on the formerly rogue slayer now. 

Buffy was doing the most amazing thing with her hand, stroking him, cupping his sack, stroking the sensitive skin under it. He let out a groan when she slid a fingertip over his ass, pressing just enough to let him know she was there. And God did his body love that idea. 

He rolled on top of her. He couldn't resist. 

"I'm so ready," she whispered with a giggle when he started to reach between her legs. 

"Well then," he said, giving her breast a kiss. He slid his hand to her hip, lifting her enough so he could drive into her. "Don't want to keep the lady waiting." 

She gasped, which made him even harder. To hear her react to him that way. 

"Not this lady." 

"The only lady that matters," he whispered, lowering his mouth to hers. He fused his mouth to hers, tongues meeting, dueling, mirroring their lovemaking. Hard, hot, deep, needy yet there was love here. An unconditional kind that awed him. He'd like to think they'd been building to this for over a decade, gradually. The kind of thing that would last. No doubts. No standing anyone up at the altar. 

She was quiet this time. It might have been because she didn't want to break their kiss anymore than he did. She did nip his tongue and lower lip, though, as she road the waves. He doubted he could ever describe what being inside of her felt like. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Tight, hot, wet, contracting and pulsing around him as if her body knew him, wanted his seed and was coaxing it out of him. 

"Christ, Buffy," he murmured as he emptied himself inside of her. 

She laughed, full, hearty, seductive as hell. If he hadn't just cum, that laugh alone could have brought him to attention. 

"Problems?" 

"God, no. I just never. Wow. I mean, you. We." 

"Yes, we're good together, aren't we?" 

"Good?" 

"Don't want you getting a big head," she said followed by that laugh again. She traced the outline of his mouth with a fingertip. "At least not this head. That one can get big anytime it wants." 

"I don't think he'd put up much of a fight fulfilling that request." 

"Good." 

"How did it take us this long to get here?" 

"I don't know. We weren't ready? High school crushes don't last. We needed to be adults to finally be in the right place to come together." 

"Yeah, we've got the coming together part down." 

"Mm, not quite down pat yet. We still need lots of practice." 

"Buffy the nympho." 

"Only when my partner is equally as, um, ambitious." 

He laughed then, continuing to move inside of her for as long as he could. Her legs were wrapped around him, high by his waist and she showed no sign of letting go. So, evidently she wanted him inside of her just as badly. 

"Buffy, there's a phone," Dawn's voice came from the doorway. Had the door opened and he missed it? Evidently, because there was Dawn, standing there, staring at them as if she'd seen a ghost. Or was about to get sick. A little of both maybe. 

"Shit," Xander said. Neither he nor Buffy seemed to be processing the situation, because without her moving her legs he couldn't move. That left Dawn with a view of his very naked ass, probably a pretty good view of Buffy's, too, the way she was arching into his thrusts just before Dawn came in. 

"Oh," she said. Her hand flew to her mouth as she let out a soft cry. The cordless she held in her other hand slid to the floor with a cushioned thud thanks to the carpeting. And she fled from the room. Trauma. God, Dawn. That was what he'd been about to tell Buffy before she distracted him. He'd heard Dawn come in. 

Finally, Buffy let her legs slide out from around him and he shifted next to her. He propped a hand behind his head and glanced from her to the ceiling to the door. One of them would have to go after her. It was a shock. Not completely out of the blue, but Dawn had had a crush on him since she was a girl. It wasn't cool to have her find them like that. 

"I, um," Buffy said, finally seeming to process what had just happened. "This so can't be good." 

"I didn't even hear the door open." 

"Me neither. I'll get." 

"Yeah, I know," Xander said. He watched as Buffy stood from the bed and grabbed the phone from the floor. 

"Hello." 

"Yeah, hi Giles. Everything's fine. Dawn's just being Dawn." 

"I'll be there in about an hour." 

"Okay, see you then." 

She disconnected and glanced at Xander. 

"What do we do?" 

"I don't know. I'm not up on little sisters." 

"Well, I'm not either in this situation. I wasn't thinking. I didn't even hear her come home!" 

"That's what I was trying to tell you earlier." 

"I am so not taking the blame for this," she said with a light laugh. "But I should go talk to her. I mean, it should be me, right?" 

"I think so." 

She sighed, nipped the cordless phone's antenna with her teeth and groaned softly. 

"Are we okay?" Was that doubt in her voice he heard? She thought he was mad? 

"Uh, yeah?" 

"Good, because we're good. I mean, uh." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We're fine, Buff. Go talk to Dawnie." 

She gave him a quick kiss, which he relished. 

"Sorry," she whispered before leaving the room. "And we've got to head over to Giles' right away, too, so not much time for post-coital bliss." 

"Next time." 

"Mm," she said, kissing his nose. "I'll hold you to that." 

~The End~ 

Story ©Susan Falk/APCKRFAN/PhantomRoses.com 


End file.
